


It was premature

by Diana924



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, POV Margaery, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Season/Series 06, thought
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Avrebbe dovuto intuire che la sua era stata una vittoria temporanea e che era prematuro rallegrarsi.





	It was premature

Avrebbe dovuto intuire che la sua era stata una vittoria temporanea e che era prematuro rallegrarsi.

Margaery Tyrell però si era detta che tutto sarebbe stato facile, tutto nella sua vita era sempre stato facile e semplice da ottenere. L’infanzia ad Alto Giardino era stata come un sogno, circondata dal verde e dalla poesia; musici, gite in nave, caccia e divertimenti con le sue tante cugine, il paradiso in terra almeno per lei che aveva avuto la sensazione che fosse eterno.

Invece un giorno Loras, il suo amato fratello, era tornato per comunicare a tutti che erano in guerra e che lei avrebbe dovuto sposare Renly e divenire la loro regina. Aveva accettato, suo padre lo aveva considerato un matrimonio perfetto e di adeguato lignaggio ma lei aveva sempre avuto dei dubbi specialmente perché sapeva. Poteva anche essere giovane ma solamente una fanciulla cieca e stupida non avrebbe compreso che a Renly Baratheon le donne non interessavano affatto, che a lui piacevano gli uomini e che era innamorato di Loras. Purtuttavia aveva accettato di sposarlo, se non amanti potevano essere amici e alleati, che si prendesse pure il suo piacere con Loras, sarebbe stata lei a partorire i suoi figli aveva pensato quando lo aveva sposato, avrebbero potuto vivere tutti e tre assieme una volta che l’esercito avesse conquistato i Sette Regni.

Era stato un pensiero folle e prematuro si era resa conto quando le avevano mostrato il cadavere di Renly, si era dispiaciuta e aveva pianto come doveva comportarsi ma aveva un nuovo obbiettivo e una nuova corona da raggiungere. Era stata la regina di Renly, ma se Renly non era mai stato un re allora lei non era mai stata una regina e soprattutto nel continente c’erano fin troppe regine: lei, la sua nuova cognata Selsye Florent, la moglie di Robb Stark e Cersei Lannister che era pur sempre la regina madre, no, lei non voleva essere una regina, Margaery Tyrell voleva essere LA regina, e lo avrebbe ottenuto.

Joffrey Baratheon era il cavallo vincente aveva deciso la sua famiglia anche se quello che aveva scoperto su di lui non era affatto incoraggiante ma sua nonna le aveva garantito che se ne sarebbe occupata lei, che non avrebbe mai dovuto sopportare un singolo giorno come sua moglie e che doveva solamente fidarsi.

Era stato prematuro da parte sua convincersi che il matrimonio sarebbe andato bene, che era riuscita ad ammaliare Joffrey e che lui non le avrebbe fatto del male … non avrebbe mai saputo come si sarebbe comportato con lei. Joffrey era morto al suo banchetto di nozze, lasciandola nuovamente vedova e illibata, due volte sposata e ancora vergine … nessuno le avrebbe creduto se lo avesse raccontato, come nessuno aveva creduto che il colpevole della morte del re fosse Tyrion Lannister, lo avevano dovuto credere per assecondare i giochi di potere di Tywin Lannister e lei aveva solo raccontato quanto aveva visto. Era stato prematuro da parte sua credere di aver esaurito il suo compito, aveva sposato due re ed entrambi erano morti, il secondo il giorno stesso delle nozze.

Suo padre, ma soprattutto sua nonna avevano altri piani per lei, piani che l’avrebbero portata ancora più in alto.

Tommen era un bravo bambino, facile da influenzare e lei voleva solo il bene della loro famiglia, Tommen Baratheon era un buon marito che l’amava sinceramente ed era dotato di un candore e di una gentilezza rara, aveva sperato che insieme sarebbero potuti essere felici, solo loro due. Mandare via Cersei Lannister sarebbe stato facile, lei aveva un’arma che l’altra non poteva usare: il suo fascino, la sua femminilità, il suo essere la moglie di Tommen e poter giacere con lui, anche se con una come Cersei non si poteva mai esserne del tutto sicuri.

Eppure aveva fallito ma era riuscita a risollevarsi, grazie alle sue parole e al suo pentimento era riuscita ad uscire di prigione, a salvare Loras e a conquistare l’Alto Passero, quando aveva saputo della prigionia di Cersei Lannister aveva riso, quella donna che l’aveva così tanto umiliata finalmente sarebbe stata punita aveva pensato, chissà dove l’avevano rinchiusa si era domandata.

Era stato prematuro credere di aver vinto la partita, era stato folle pensare che Cersei Lannister si sarebbe arresa, quelle come Cersei solo da morte diventavano inoffensive e sebbene avesse legato il Credo alla causa reale non era al sicuro, non mentre il tempo passava e la regina madre non si presentava e nemmeno il re, e quel rumore, quel rumore che stava diventando sempre più forte non presagiva niente di buono, proprio ora che credeva di aver vinto la partita.

Aveva festeggiato troppo presto, doveva uscire di lì con Loras e poi avrebbero pensato a cosa fare ma per prima cosa doveva uscire dal tempio di Baelor, non sarebbe morta come tutti gli altri, era troppo giovane per morire così e quella sgualdrina di Cersei avrebbe capito che il suo piano per liberarsi di lei era semplicemente stupido.

Ora doveva solamente uscire di lì.


End file.
